This new rose variety originated as a seedling of a hybrid produced by me by my crossing the variety Emily Post (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,749) with the variety Prominent (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,380) as the pollen parent. The present plant having been selected from seedlings of the said hybrid because of the large size of its blooms of scarlet to crimson coloration and its apparently vigorous, upright growth habit and I propagated this selected seedling in greenhouse at Pleasanton, Calif. by budding with very satifactory results so that propagation was carried on through several successive generations which demonstrated clearly that the distinctive characteristics of this plant would be carried on from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.